1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an epoxy resin containing low content of hydrolyzable chlorine, which is useful for adhesives, paints and electric/electronic materials(e.g. insulation materials, laminated plate, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
It is indispensable for epoxy resins used for electric/electronic materials that the content of hydrolyzable chlorine is low. As for typical epoxy resins, such as bisphenol A type, bisphenol F type, and orthocresol novolak type epoxy resin, purification has been conducted, and epoxy resins containing hydrolyzable chlorine of 500 ppm or less, and in a specially purified case, those containing hydrolyzable chlorine of about 200 ppm have been developed.
However, as for epoxy resins having glycidylamino group, especially aminophenol type epoxy resins such as 4-amino-m-cresol type and 4-aminophenol type epoxy resins, it has been rarely used for an electric/electronic material, and because of difficulty of the preparation, epoxy resins of high purity have not been developed, and the hydrolyzable chlorine content has been usually 1000 ppm or more.
An object of the present invention is to provide an epoxy resin of low hydrolyzable chlorine content, which is highly reliable in the use for adhesives, paints and electric/electronic materials (e.g. insulation materials, laminated plate, etc.).
The present invention is as follows.
(1) An epoxy resin having glycidylamino group, wherein the content of hydrolyzable chlorine as an impurity is 1000 ppm or less.
(2) The epoxy resin according to (1), wherein the epoxy resin having glycidylamino group is an aminophenol type epoxy resin.
(3) The epoxy resin according to (2), wherein the aminophenol type epoxy resin is a 4-amino-m-cresol type epoxy resin.
(4) The epoxy resin according to (2), wherein the aminophenol type epoxy resin is a 4-amino-phenol type epoxy resin.